Gorilla
"This page is fairly primitive, wait for it to evolve" Note: This page refers to both Western Lowland and Eastern Highland, there are 2 separate pages dedicated to both species. Ingame Information Gorilla generally appears as a dark colored robust animal. The biceps are much more furrier than the triceps, therefor appearing large. Both species possess a unique skull shape with fur adding to the general height to the skull. Both gorilla's backs are much larger and connect from the back of the head to the back. Gorillas are mostly terrestrial and usually do not climb branches due to their weight. They will climb larger trees that can support them, or really anything that is large enough to support them. Young Gorillas will climb often, as much as Gibbons or Chimpanzees. Gorillas are born without the same muscle mass. Male Gorillas will grow into the Blackback Gorillas, which are the females but with the Male head shape. Blackback Gorillas can be forever blackbacks if they are surrounded by other male gorillas for most of their life, but can still have a more muted Silverback look. If they are one of the only fully grown Males in the area, they will slowly develop a silverback color. Their back gets lighter until they are fully mature. Differences Western Lowland and Eastern Highland Gorillas are fairly distinct. Eastern Gorillas are darker with silverbacks having a darker back when fully grown than Western Lowlands. Eastern Gorillas also have a smaller head height with a lower back. Their texture has much more noise to it than Western Gorillas. Western Gorillas have a much lighter fur color and has distinct brown on its head. Habitat and Diet Both Gorillas have a mainly Herbivorous diet with some insects involved in their diet. They live in dense jungles traveling in groups, like both Chimpanzee species. They have 1 full grown male in their group, with juvenile/baby males being the only other males. Females are often kicked out of the group when matured, and new females from other groups move into the group. This prevents inbreedings. This will not happen in the mod, since it requires complex AI that will take lots of time. Gorillas are more rare than Chimpanzees but more common than Orangutans. They spawn in both low elevated and high elevated Jungles. History of the Model and Texture Gorillas were first created to only be Western Gorillas. The original idea was to have Silverbacks and Blackbacks as different "species", but being a mistake. To keep the idea of having 2 gorilla species, the Eastern Gorilla was introduced. Both gorillas had heads more like the females of right now, with the females having an even more muted head shape. The back of the Gorilla did not have the slope as seen in today's Gorilla model. Both textures were fairly inaccurate at the time, with one of the species having a peach colored chest. The textures and model were later revamped few more times, with more accurate representation. On the 6th-7th of August 2019, the Gorilla was made more accurate with a more realistic head and texture for both species. Gallery Silverbacks.png Grila.png Category:Great Ape Category:Gorillas Category:Animals